


（FGO）献上一切

by AKAIAKAI



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAIAKAI/pseuds/AKAIAKAI
Summary: 长篇且更新缓慢，含all咕哒向，带克向的架空悬疑故事。有车注意，小心背后。#一年一更注意，建议打个标签#时间线乱序，观看者请自行动脑。
Relationships: all咕哒 - Relationship, 亚瑟咕哒 - Relationship, 伯爵咕哒 - Relationship, 梅林咕哒, 罗宾咕哒
Kudos: 11





	1. 第一章.群星路过之地

早晨我一如既往地起床去给花坛浇水，新来的那位却走到我面前，“让我来浇花吧神父。”他这么说道。我将花洒交给了他并嘱咐道：“门前两个花坛，院里四个花坛，门前少浇院里多浇。”他微笑着双手接过花洒，“我会记得的神父。”

我不知道为什么他这样做，但原来有些发蔫的花朵却又焕发生机起来，我喜欢花朵，尤其是盛开的花，它们很美。

清晨的钟响第一声起我便能看见亚瑟先生走来教堂的身影。

“早安，藤丸。” 他带着有礼的微笑问好，“你怎么起的那么早，神父他不再浇水了吗？” 

“我只是帮忙而已。”我回应道，“亚瑟先生不也总是起的很早吗，我每天早晨都能看到您。” 

亚瑟先生是那么虔诚的信仰着神，他比降星镇任何一位镇民都来的勤快，神父说他病入膏肓，一直在尝试治疗他，但只是谈话真的能治好吗？我好奇地在窗外张望，看到亚瑟走进神父房间。

“做好你的工作。”神父走到窗边将窗帘拉上了。

我只能将好奇心收敛起来走到教堂后面浇花，铁皮花洒里水还多，大概不用再装水了。只是提着它走动时水会从灌水的口中撒出来时会湿润了脚下的泥土让地面变得泥泞，回去时我得将鞋底土蹭掉才能进去，不然那个老修女又会发疯。

那个老修女脾气非常古怪，一直待在房间里不出来还要我送饭给她，而且每次都会嫌弃饭难吃。神父好似是当她不存在，只是偶尔会突然用食指点点脑袋像忽然想起了谁，问道：“她还在吗？”

而且他们认识很久了，某日我看见神父桌上的俩人合影问那位金发女性是谁时得到了意料之外的答案，那是老修女以前的模样。我回想起老修女那有一道大疤横在脸上还有严重烫伤的丑脸简直不敢相信。“她遭遇了什么？” “只是做了些蠢事而已。”神父用满不在乎的语气说道，随后又对我说道：“不过你应该没她那么蠢，我信任你。”他拍拍我的肩膀。

“哦，你又来了。”我看见鸽子站在那里等待着喂食者，我回头看了眼确认老修女不在房间的窗边站着监视我后将早饭时偷塞在口袋里的一小块面包拿出，撕了一块丢到地上。鸽子在面包旁渡步着审视这块不劳而获的便宜食物然后突然朝我手上那一块飞来叼走，白色的身影很快就消失在树叶中。

食指的刺痛让我回了神，那里被鸟喙给刮出了一道长口子。“不知足的东西。”我嘴中低声咒骂着，捡起地上那块面包投到了教堂篱笆外，免得那个老修女时常以检查的名义来找我的茬来发泄更年期的暴躁。

花坛里吸收了水分而松散开的泥土形成一滩小水坑，我抖了抖花洒看着贴在内壁的水滴汇聚到一起从口中落下，直到最后一滴水滴入泥土中。我将食指伸入其中抹了一圈将那些已经不足以汇聚成水滴的细小水滴擦干才提着花洒走回教堂。

在破布上擦了擦鞋底的泥土后我打开木门，老修女已经站在那里满脸不耐烦地盯着我看。“把那个花洒给我。”老修女的声音像乌鸦叫声般嘶哑沧桑，我怀疑是曾有人拿砂纸塞到她喉咙里了吗，还是她嗓子深处藏着生锈的口风琴。

“不要在那里慢悠悠的！”她一把夺过我手上的花洒，手指伸进去抹了一圈，“哼，算你机灵耍了小聪明。”她将花洒摆到后面架子上。“现在去做你的工作去。”她宛如在指示奴仆一样趾高气昂的模样只显得滑稽，一个老修女在教堂中却摆出傲慢的姿态简直是不能再讽刺了。

我在她的监视下走出房间时恰好遇到结束谈话的二人。

“谢谢你，梅林神父。”亚瑟先生正同神父一起走出房间。“没什么，我只是在尽自己义务帮助人而已。”神父扬起嘴角微笑着说道。看起来是那么温和有礼的一个人，严肃的教服和挂在胸前的十字架配合他本人的行为举止，简直比上帝还像神，站在教堂中，当阳光透过玻璃汇聚到他身上闪耀着神圣的光，凡人的向往之情油然而生，不论是否涉及宗教他都有本领让人向往他。

我的目光似乎停留的过长，神父看着我笑了笑，我立刻收回目光朝着忏悔室走去，那让人不知意味的笑令我恍惚，那好像一层面具随时会掉下来，而神父会捡起来吹掉上面的灰，说着“这没什么。”将它挂回去，满是虚无从中透露出来。

教堂里的坐地钟响九声，忏悔室的门被打开，在隔着的小窗间我看到了红宝石一样的光和奇特的眼睛，仿佛重叠在一起。坐在对面的人似乎不知如何开口，他的手臂大概撑在了那一小块桌面上，一声长长的叹气声中我听出是男人的声音，我并不能很好的看清对面坐的人。我没有出声，双手交叠在圣经上等待着他的诉说。

其实这里坐着的并不该是我，而是神的代言者——神父，但以我的观点看来告解只是将精神寄托于信仰并把罪恶感暂时转移的办法，在自己赦免自己之前谁都无法减少你的罪恶感，它仍会在不起眼的缝隙间生长到足以缠住你令你窒息。可是宗教的魅力不仅如此，它给了一种全新的意义与救赎，获得了价值的人将价值又投射在信仰上最终融为一体，真正的信仰者拥有无可匹敌的精神，他在追求的道路上永不停歇。

对方深呼了一口气，“神，我有罪。”他停顿了一下，“我无可救药的爱上了妻子的姐姐，我、我⋯⋯神啊，我要反省我不忠的罪行。”他咽了下口水，这是汗水滴落的声音吗，我将脸凑近窗前，男人沉重的呼吸声透过间隙传来，男人的心跳速度很快，血液通过血管在加速向脸上涌，也许红光是男人的脸所造成的也说不定。

“告诉我吧孩子，你的罪行，神会包容你的。”

男人深呼了一口气，“我背叛了我的家庭与妻子的姐姐⋯⋯”

⋯⋯光是闭上眼我那不善想象的拙劣大脑都能看到她蜜糖般的柔顺长发搭在她的胸前，在她干完农活散开发带用手把头发拨到身后。她的笑容远胜我所看过的任何美妙的事物，连那黄金发出的光都无法比过。但⋯⋯我知道我不该不忠的，但她是那么吸引我远胜过我曾经深爱的妻子，当然我的妻子忠诚并深爱着我，我们生活在一起许久，我们还有孩子。天，我该怎么面对孩子呢⋯⋯

“说说你是何时爱上她的。”隔窗后的人说道。

“⋯⋯”

“只有寻到源头你才能解开困惑，你现在就是站在荒野中的迷途者，你要回到原点，看，回忆像泉水一样涌上来⋯⋯”声音循循善诱着。 

那是春季的最后一天，她正从山丘上走下来，风大的吹走了她夹在耳上的野花将她散在身后的棕发吹起，在发丝缝隙间她看着我笑了。她将头发用五根手指梳到脑后，她指关节的皮肤总是因为浸冷水里洗衣泛着红色，鼻尖被风吹的发红，笑容非常可爱。她拿着篮子朝我跑来，篮子上面盖着白布，掀开来是面包和有些融化了的黄油。我们坐到了稻草上，她从口袋里拿出包好的黄油刀从黄油上切了块下来抹到面包上递给了我。阳光下的午休时光也许就是契机吧，或者，是她与我能毫无隔阂的交流，即使与妻子我也从未那么开心的交流。神啊，可否能宽恕我帮助我，免除我不忠的罪吧。

缝隙间一朵紫色郁金香出现。

“它将带走你的困惑与不解。”

天空中的女神挥手盖上了黑纱，宇宙中悬挂的万千璀璨行星仍送来了光亮，一点点逐渐布满了天空，一盏灯被女神挂到天边在大地上投下庇护的光。

在教堂的神像投下的阴影下，十字架的项链落在阶梯上。链子间都是金色褪去的锈迹。严肃外壳褪下后是最真实的欲望，黑色的教服上是弯曲的手指在往上爬，扣子被逐个解开，红色的地毯上随即绽开一朵黑色玫瑰，它旋转着去到一旁角落。

珠子掉落的声音被地毯所吸收，月光下它光滑的表面映下了月亮与人影。

月光照在藤丸立香白皙的躯体上像披上了一层透明的纱。“神父，这样好痒啊呵呵呵。”藤丸立香半推半就地将梅林推开。“怎么会呢立香，你的身体还没有接受我而已。”梅林将藤丸立香偏开的头转回来，嘴唇贴合在一起将舌头伸进去纠缠着，脑中是麻痹理性的粉红泡沫淹没了一切，涨开的美妙充实了心胸。藤丸立香扣住梅林的头加深了吻，缠绵的声音回响在神圣的教堂。

藤丸立香放开了手抚摸着梅林的脸庞问道：“你不在乎神的目光吗？” “真诚是美德之一。”梅林张开嘴轻咬住藤丸立香的喉结，他品尝着立香，微咸的汗珠被舔去，梅林将头埋在藤丸立香颈窝在他的肩膀上留下咬痕，他知道立香喜欢狂野到近乎野兽的风格，他喜欢被征服被支配无需任何怜惜的目光，被吮吸伤口时的痛楚是对他最好的催情药。

“啊，神啊！”藤丸立香抬起右臂抓住了主的衣裳，他被恶魔揪住翅膀要被拽进堕落的地狱了，只是所喊的到底是他曾经敬爱的神还是在以另一种方式亵渎呢。“你现在最不该做的就是祈祷，神会想看见这样的你吗。”梅林将藤丸立香双腿压上去，性器抵着洞口进入后摩擦着前列腺带来的快感反馈到大脑后转化为呻吟和体温的升高，红色从耳尖覆盖到脸颊，白色的肌肤透着美妙的粉红色。

“梅林，啊！再用力点再快点！”藤丸立香毫不忌讳地抱住梅林肩膀在他耳边请求着，原始的欲望撬开理性的表皮迸发出来。梅林很满意立香的诚实，诚实是好品德，“我会奖励你的。”梅林抱起立香直接顶到深处，那种被填满的心里上的快感让藤丸立香射了出来溅在两人腹部肌肤上，夹在中间摩擦着的性器又缓缓硬起来。藤丸立香咬住梅林的后颈留下痕迹，食指的抓痕是攀上高潮后的证明刻在梅林背后。

教堂的门突然被打开，俩人躲进了桌下，藤丸立香直接跨坐在梅林身上起伏着寻找着快感，他摁住梅林双手直视着他的双眼。教堂中摆放的植物叶子覆上了白霜，底下的花盆出现了裂痕。

老修女的房间传来快乐、愉悦的声音。俩人相视而笑，“我们是那么肮脏。”藤丸立香笑着说道。“不，这是神圣的旨意。”梅林挺腰再次将立香送上高潮。“啊哈哈哈哈。”藤丸立香扬起了头快乐地笑着，充满喜悦与崇拜的狂热笑容，嘴中呼出的气化为了白雾。“他要来了！要来了！”

一枚雪花轻轻地落在藤丸立香的额头上。

持续更新中⋯⋯


	2. 第二章.揭开头颅的面纱

火车在铁轨上朝着目的地前进着，爱德蒙坐在窗边看向窗外那仿佛无边无际的草原，他从烟盒里拿出一根香烟。邻座的小孩突然哇哇大哭起来，他起身走去了吸烟室。

火焰舔舐着烟草点燃了香烟，烟草味弥漫在狭小的空气中，爱德蒙吸了一口让这慢性毒药充斥在自己肺部，在吐出的白烟消散后，他正站在那里拿着一张信纸看。

「我最信任的挚友爱德蒙，你还记得我曾经带你所去的那个镇子降星镇吗。很不幸的是，当你收到这封信时我一定在那里出事了，听本杰明说你后来成为了侦探，请你来这里将真相带走好吗？」

爱德蒙将烟灰弹进烟灰缸中，把信纸折叠好夹入笔记本中。这是在一星期前开始，以前的朋友西蒙突然给他寄信，就在昨日这封奇怪的信寄来。没有任何征兆，甚至前天他还在说降星镇发生的生活趣事。但既然是挚友的请求又是这么离奇的开端，作为一名侦探他十分有兴趣去了解到底发生了什么。虽然没有人工费令他多少有些难过，但至少比去查小三好些，蹲在快餐店监视一个女人到底能一日带多少个不同男人回家的事他已经做够了。

但是降星镇啊⋯⋯

爱德蒙在大学时期也曾去过那个小镇，怎么说呢，那就是个平和安逸的普通乡村小镇，每个人面上都有那种沉溺在平凡幸福中的蠢笑容，他总是暗自嘲笑着这些人的无知，与世界的脱轨。但后来他知道，这种愚蠢笑容对许多人来说竟成为可望不可即的东西，知道的太多只是徒增烦恼，越是无知越是快乐，他们活在自己的井里仰望着一小片天空。

经过一段不平的轨道后车厢颠簸了一阵又继续平稳地驶向既定的轨道。烟灰逐渐堆积叠高，最后一根烟头被捻灭在旁边留下尼古丁黄色的痕迹。

爱德蒙走回到自己的位置上坐好，拉开袖子查看时间才14：33分，离到达还有一阵时间。爱德蒙放下袖子往后靠去扭动了身子调整姿势将头靠在椅背上睡去，双手在胸前抱着，头上的软呢帽随着头的晃动从银发上滑动了下来逐渐盖住了半张脸挡住阳光。

“爱德蒙！！”带着帽子的少女奔跑在火车站台上朝他全力挥舞着手臂，“要记得回来啊！！”爱德蒙只是点点头就把窗子给关了低头看书，他很快要去到他好不容易考到的大学面对全新的世界不必再缩在家乡这一小片天地看着麦田与沉默的森林与他们对话人类哲学。自然从来不屑知道那些他们早知道的事情。

火车颠簸着像头冒黑烟的巨型怪兽横穿在大地上发出隆隆的可怖声音，轨道旁的碎石震动着，在火车经过之际动物们四散逃开，没有谁敢与这突然出现的怪物对抗。黑烟飘散过后只有气味残留在空气中像他标记了领地。

家乡，那已经快被忘却的家乡今日再次出现在梦中，还有那个与他招手的少女。爱德蒙弯腰捡起掉在地上的帽子拍拍灰后盖回头上，再次查看时间是17：51分，差不多七点才能到达降星镇。爱德蒙起身后因为运动不足头脑一阵晕眩，他扶住桌角稳住，在适应之后他摇晃着身躯走去用餐车厢，等下车之后有一个小时前不着村后不着店，如果幸运的话他还能花个十几美元换来舒适的一段车途省得要走过去。

提着里面只装有简单衣物的皮箱，爱德蒙走下了火车，站在灯光闪烁的昏暗站台上左右张望着。没有醉鬼和乞丐，也没有躲藏在人群里伺机偷窃的小偷，这里寂静的只有风声穿行过站台发出呜呜的声音。

爱德蒙走出火车站台，踩着台阶站在外面宛若一步跨进了文明与野蛮的界线，肆意生长的植物和荒废的一家便利店，植物在水泥中膨胀开撑裂了墙壁与雨水和风沙持续着摧毁所剩的人类产物。

只有一辆亮着大灯的汽车停在那里，爱德蒙朝车辆走去，“有人吗？附近有人吗！”声音在空中飘散开，无人应答。爱德蒙弯腰查看了车内，钥匙还插在上面，油箱全满。

“有人在附近吗？”他张望着四周，除了树叶摩擦在地面上的声音外寂静异常，明明是夏天的夜晚却没有虫鸣，爱德蒙摸了摸引擎盖，还发着热，像谁将车加完油后就舍弃在了这里。

一辆崭新的红色汽车就这么丢在这里车门大开，像是专门等着谁来坐进去。爱德蒙放下了皮箱绕着车走了一圈，检查了车底和后备箱还有轮胎，后备箱里有个沉重的橙色手电筒，一打开能照亮百米路，后面还有个小点的灯也能打开。爱德蒙环顾了下四周坐进车里，位置还是热的，好似有谁刚离开一样。

爱德蒙关上了车门扣上安全带，他要暂时借走这辆车了。双手握上了方向盘，车子缓缓驶入植被茂盛的小路中。

降星镇处在四面环山的小山谷中，因此与世隔绝仍过着耕种的生活。至少在爱德蒙去的那年是这样的，镇子上还有个小教堂，镇民们每周都在里面礼拜，神父也是唯一的理发匠，有时他在理发店时会一边听着信徒的烦恼一边为之解答，被称为祷告理发。这也是之前的神父走了才由他代替。当然里面还有位带着十字架的牧师。他叫什么名字爱德蒙已经忘了但还记得他在阴影中如波光粼粼的大海般的双眼，让人沉溺在其中想任由波浪抚平自己内心的每个褶皱。爱德蒙也只见过他一回，还是偶然间瞥见的，但是那个眼神却不知为何深深地留在了脑海中无法消失。

通往降星镇的路几乎被植物所霸占了，它们无处不在，爱德蒙不得不下车把卡在车窗雨刮器上面的小树枝给扯下来丢到一边。

太安静了，整条路没有任何动物突然窜出用眼睛直视着这台钢铁造物。那些夜行的动物呢？那些半夜吵人的猫头鹰又去哪了？这也许和西蒙的失踪有关又或许没有，秘密埋藏在降星镇里。

爱德蒙踏上满是沙土的地面上，没想到只是十年，就那么短的时间，他摘下了帽子将垂落的头发撩到脑后盖回帽子。

降星镇空无一人，俨然是被废弃了的模样。看来那个皮箱里的衣物已经没什么用了，这里根本没法暂住一晚等到明日的火车。爱德蒙走去后备箱那里将那个手电筒拿下来，打开了后面的小灯。现在天是完全黑了，只有微弱的月光零星撒落下来。

爱德蒙将衣兜内的笔记本拿出来翻开，那封老友的信打开后只是轻轻一动就化为了粉末吹散在地面上和那些沙土混在一起。这过于不寻常的现象让爱德蒙萌生了恐惧，没有正常人看到这种事后会不产生任何想法，原本一封正常的白色的信突然就变成了被时光侵蚀的模样化为了碎片。爱德蒙第一反应是离开，这简直是灵异事件，他只不过是普通侦探，这种范围的事情不是他该管的。

“什么？！”爱德蒙发现原本崭新的汽车上却爬满了爬山虎，缠绕在方向盘上座椅上，轮胎已经漏气了，整台车子已经是报废了。

等他反应过来后他已经置身于骗局之中了，那封信百分百不是他的老友写的，或者不是他发的。可是他根本不明白为什么是他，明明大学那年和他一起来的还有其他三个人，怎么只有他来了这里。

爱德蒙看着这不可思议的一切深呼吸了几口气试图冷静下来，现在他还有办法，他还可以走回去。爱德蒙朝开车过来的道路走去，越往深处走不知为何植物越发茂盛，原本还有的道路全部被杂草覆盖住根本无法分辨出自己走到哪里。

这样下去根本走不出去，爱德蒙拍掉肩膀上的叶子按原路退回到降星镇。看着身后废弃的房屋他决定去找下有没有能用的东西。

随意挑了一家看起来还比较完好的屋子，爱德蒙推开门走了进去，所有摆设不像是被废弃一样，杯子还放在桌面上，还有碗碟放在洗碗池没动，桌椅就跟有人还坐着似的拉开一半。人像突然从这里消失不见的一样，透露着诡异。

爱德蒙看了下卧室，衣柜上摆放着一把猎枪，但那肯定不能用了。木地板上全是挤进来的树枝掉下的枯黄树叶，踩上去咔嚓咔嚓的响，爱德蒙将所有抽屉拉开找了一圈什么也没找到，里面的书也是一动就风化成了一堆细沙。

结果什么也没找到就出来了，其他的房屋基本坍塌了，爱德蒙决定去农场再碰碰运气。他擦了下额头的汗水，将衬衫的扣子解开两颗透气，此时身上这件风衣显得多余了起来。

无法出去的不安缠绕在心中，爱德蒙不由得加快了脚步，他必须从这里逃出去。但求生的意志战胜了恐惧，他将手中的手电筒握紧。

所有的东西都被荒置在原地，只有沉默的植物在不断的吞噬着人类的存在。爱德蒙将手电筒丢下小坡，光柱在土坡上翻滚着照亮了地面，爱德蒙踩在坡上慢慢地从土坡上下去，风衣的下摆拖在地面上沾染了泥土，爱德蒙站起身拍拍手，他的手掌被碎石子刮破了皮开始发红胀痛，捏着风衣擦了擦手后爱德蒙拎起手电筒走在荒废的田野间。这里的野草高过人头，像在拥挤的人群里穿行一样你得尽全力拨开厚重的野草穿过去，风衣被草杆刮出了几道长口子，破碎的灰色布料挂在那里又被合回去的野草盖住吞没。

好不容易穿过田野来到农场，还好那些栅栏早已倒塌，不然爱德蒙可能进不去。农场的两层木屋依旧被铁丝网围着跟爱德蒙那年来时一样，听说是有一场命案发生才封起来了。但爱德蒙身上没有能剪开铁丝网的工具，他看向红色的畜牧屋，那里大门上的封条早就掉在地上和泥土混合在一起了。

爱德蒙放下手电筒使劲推开了大门，生锈的吱呀声极其刺耳。“咳咳咳！”爱德蒙捂住了口鼻躲避开铺面而来的灰尘，挥舞着另一只手扇开灰尘，退到门口旁边等待灰尘落地后爱德蒙拎起手电筒走进去，铁桶摆放在水槽旁边，生锈的牛铃仍挂在墙上已经生锈的草叉立在一旁。爱德蒙观察着走入其中，嘎吱——他好像踩到了什么。爱德蒙蹲下来观察着地板，伸手摸了摸才发现有个凹槽可以拉起来一个活板门，如果是平时有动物和稻草铺在地上的话绝对发现不了，而且它好像没有关好，爱德蒙摸了摸它生锈的锁。

掀开后，爱德蒙换成大灯照入其中。

他突然看见一个肤色苍白的人睁大无瞳孔的黑色眼眶趴在楼梯上直视着他，咧开嘴露出带血的尖牙。

“啊！”爱德蒙慌忙中丢出了手电筒，手电筒只是滚落下了楼梯倒在地面上，光柱直射回爱德蒙身上，楼梯上空无一物。

爱德蒙深呼吸一口气，小心翼翼地踏在楼梯上一步步的往下走，要捡回手电筒。似乎耳边就只有加速的心跳声，他冷汗直冒打湿了衬衫，在摸到了手电筒之际他感到了安心，至少现在能看得见光。

“看着我。”

一个声音突然在耳边低语，爱德蒙立刻将光照向身旁，“谁？！！”他大声地质问着。一滴汗顺着他额头滑落，他的声音在地窖里回荡着无人应答。也许是走过那个田时中了毒产生幻视幻听了，只不过是紧张感加强了大脑的幻想罢了。爱德蒙看了眼活板门，又看了眼地窖黑暗的深处，他咽了口口水往里面走去。

地窖并不是很大，只不过有几排架子，和一个木桌。爱德蒙走在里面寻找有用的工具时踩到了什么。

一带磁盘被播放，“我要忏悔，我所有的罪，我是个罪无可赦的人呵呵呵，我真是、我真是背负太多罪恶了，唉⋯⋯”里头传出的是男人的声音，他说话时那发疯似的笑声像指甲刮过黑板一样令人不适。爱德蒙捡起磁盘播放器惊讶这玩意儿竟然没有坏，虽然可能是因为一直在地窖里没有接触空气的原因。

一阵沉默后，“哈⋯⋯我不能停止，为什么我就像入魔了一样无法停止，去，我不能说出这个词，但是我将一把⋯⋯”男人咽了下口水，爱德蒙竖起耳朵仔细听。“一把刀放在了空盒子里，听着听着，就在最后的那个架子上，对不起对不起，我⋯⋯我感觉没有任何罪恶感。”男人呜咽着语无伦次起来，磁盘的内容也就到这里了。

爱德蒙将磁盘播放器放到一旁的架子上，他将手电筒拿高，灯光穿过架子空隙照到最后一个架子上，那里确实放着一个纸盒子。爱德蒙快步走过去掀开纸盒子，里面空空如也。“妈的。”爱德蒙低声骂了一句。

地窖里突然涌出一阵大风，穿过石壁发出如同鬼哭狼嚎般的声音，天花板上有什么湿润的东西滴下来落在爱德蒙脸上，爱德蒙摸了下，是黑色的粘液。

“看着我，看着我，看着我，看着我。”

低语的声音围绕在爱德蒙耳旁，他朝地窖门口跑去，突然脚下一滑，他踩到了一段肠子，它是从右边出来的，爱德蒙不想去探究究竟是什么的肠子，他只想出了这个诡异的地窖。

红色突然充斥在他眼中，湿润辛辣的感觉刺激着液体流出眼眶流淌在面颊上。“不！！！”

爱德蒙摔在了地上，等他冷静了下来后，他摔在地窖门口的地板上，活板门无风自动地碰的一声合回去。他摸了把脸，并没有什么东西流出，刚才那奇怪的感觉到底是什么？爱德蒙从地面上爬起，迷雾越来越浓，他就是在其中迷路的旅人。

还有最后一个可去的地方了，爱德蒙从农场出来摇摇晃晃地穿过田野走进了教堂，月光从屋顶的破洞投射下来照在那一块砖瓦的废墟上，还有一个被废弃的鸟巢在上面。教堂的布教台翻倒在地上，室内植物的花盆也都碎裂开将被禁锢的植物投回到大地上。

他看着碎裂的基督像不由得感觉到他是被呼唤于此的。爱德蒙丢下了手电筒朝雕像走去站在那里仰视着基督，“如果神真的能听见⋯⋯”旁边的房间突然发出了巨大的声音，爱德蒙望向那边的房间走了过去，扭开了门把手。

里面像冰库一样，所有的东西都被冰冻了，还有一个人站在那里，面部表情十分惊恐大张着嘴巴，双手像在抵挡着什么。

爱德蒙划着了一根火柴凑近观察着这名老修女，她全身都被冰冻住了。突然老修女抓住了爱德蒙的手，用如同绣掉的水管所发出的声音说道：“他来了。”

黑暗朝爱德蒙袭来，他直视着这一切。

持续更新中⋯⋯


	3. 第三章.奉献者的刀刃

清晨之际，立香站在教堂门口浇花，他看向日出处山丘上被封锁的红色房子。

“今日天气不错。”立香收回视线看着路过的学者一行说道。“哦是啊，希望今天能找到好样本。”白发的教授提着箱子走过，身后跟着他的几位学生，立香朝他微笑着，“我也这么希望着。”眼眸中是平静到没有一丝波澜的海面，一人与他对视了，随后又低头前进。

立香提着花洒走去后面打开了铁门进入后院完成工作。白鸽落在屋檐上注视着立香的一举一动，他黑色的眼珠跟随着立香黑色的身影转动，注视着他的一举一动。

今天没见到亚瑟先生来。立香看向神父房间未拉上窗帘的窗户，神父走到窗前对立香说完去做你的工作后就坐到了窗前的写字台前在本子上书写着无人能知的事情。好奇心怪兽又在抓挠着立香的内心，它在对立香说“去看看。”提议太诱人了，立香几乎没法拒绝，他悄悄走近了窗户将视线聚焦在神父桌面所书写的事情上。

“你在干什么！”老修女沙哑的吼声在立香背后响起，吓得立香身体一震立刻转身快步走去浇水，老修女的嘴唇颤抖着，浑浊的眼珠中的恶意化作海浪扑灭了大海中央提灯中的火焰，熄灭了眼中的光辉，她的话语传递着到达神父耳中。

黑暗中被信徒所渴求的紫水晶旋转着，神父的眼睛看向立香刚才所站的位置，“我知道了。”神父将垂落在胸前的长发拨回背后合上了本子，将笔放回了架子上。“回你的房间去吧。”椅子在地板上挪动的响声惊动了角落的蜘蛛，神父走到窗前将窗帘放下，随后抬脚碾死了蜘蛛。

神圣的钟声响起，立香走向了忏悔室，那里早已有位迷途的羔羊在等待着指引。透过隔窗的漏洞立香看到了金色，伴随着清晨的阳光反射出美丽的光照映在立香眼底。那是飘忽不定的光。

是亚瑟先生。立香凑近了隔窗嗅到了刚出炉的面包香气和花朵的幽香，那熟悉的味道令他想起了重复的红色冰冷光芒，但亚瑟先生总是令立香想到温暖与阳光。美丽的金色⋯⋯立香伸手放在了黑色封面的书上拂去了灰尘，立香睁开了眼说道：“尽情诉说烦恼吧，神会指引你。”

衣服摩擦在木质桌面上声音，亚瑟将手臂放平握住了双手才睁开他的双眼看着地面，喉结滑动了一下后亚瑟才终于开口，“住在山丘上的农夫杀害他家人时我本来可以阻止的，但我却逃避了，我逃的远远的躲避了可能有的危险把妇女和小孩推向了死亡，这一切本不该是这样的，我有罪。我、我居然就这样逃避了⋯⋯告诉我吧，告诉我该如何做吧神，那个杀人犯农夫逃避了责任自杀，我却不得不承受属于他的后悔和痛苦，我不能承担良心一分一秒的谴责了。”

那个农夫，库丘林。立香想起了山丘上被封锁的红色房子，立香还未见过库丘林，只知道他的名字，他很少出门⋯⋯

“⋯⋯他有对特殊的眼睛，是红色的，右眼是重瞳，也许有人就因为这点而针对他，总有恶魔附身的流言在悄悄流传着。”神父过去所说的话在立香心中浮起。

红色重复的光，立香想起了那天早晨遇到的那位男人。

就在立香那天听完库丘林的忏悔后，库丘林在夜晚就遇害了。是谁呢？阵阵幽香从黑暗深处升起，见证者只有一位，他正踏着时针走在间隔的道路上追寻着他而来，唯一的见证者啊，感受到了那黑暗中发光的紫水晶所召唤的声音了吗，紫水晶在旋转着吸引来它的信徒们。

来摘取我吧。

“谢谢你听完我的话。”亚瑟站起身要离开之际一本黑色的书被推到桌面上。有什么声音在告诉亚瑟，读它，读它，读它。

“不要吝啬获取知识的机会。”亚瑟耳边是熟悉的低语声。他颤抖地伸手摸上黑色的封面，上面还带着太阳的温度让它冰冷的颜色显得温暖了些，亚瑟拿起了书翻开第一页。

他握住了紫水晶，紫色的璀璨光芒在他手掌中闪烁着映入他眼中，他的眼中是旋转着发光的紫水晶。

亚瑟合上了封面，“我会读它的，谢谢。”有礼的谢过后亚瑟走出了忏悔室，他拿着书离开了教堂带回了他家中，在不可思议于书本的奇妙吸引力时亚瑟坐到桌前将书翻开，他迫不及待去阅读它，他想看看书里到底写了什么。

月升日落也无法影响到亚瑟，他太入迷了，书中好像有魔力在影响着他，让他无法停下来阅读，一页又一页翻过，他被书中的知识所吸引，每一句话都像在回答他内心深处的困惑，恰好到仿佛是为他而写。

信仰被替代的是多么的快，这是精神所做的选择。神像倒在地上滚了三圈后就永远的躺在了角落蒙上蜘蛛网。

“亚瑟先生，你最近不怎么来教会了，很忙？”立香正抱着一捧花走来，这是神父叫他抱来的。花朵的清香随着露水滴落，立香的脸在花束中露出，大海一样的双眼就在那里看着亚瑟。

涛声涌起，欲望的大浪在海面上被掀起，击碎了脆弱的绿色玻璃瓶，破裂的瓶子被冲到沙滩上时露出了里面隐藏着的信封的一角，发咸发苦的海水冲入瓶内，信封里的一切化为泡沫。

“我不知道书是谁的但它真的解答了我一切困惑！”亚瑟兴奋地与立香分享着这本书的奇妙之处。立香抱着花束坐下听亚瑟分享着书中的知识，这是他在镇中头一次和人正常聊天。

“抱歉，我一个劲的说很烦吧？”亚瑟瞥见立香的微笑后停下来。立香摇摇头，“没有，我还是头一次和神父外的人聊天，你可以继续讲。” 风的手拂过花瓣带走了其中一片送到亚瑟手里。

获得知己时的狂热让人欲罢不能，亚瑟迅速的拉近了和立香的距离。立香便时常捧着一束花走来，他的身上有着浓郁的花香味，亚瑟喜欢那味道，也喜欢立香眼里所埋藏的蓝色大海，他想让那海浪拂去一切就这么沉溺其中，但紫水晶旋转着，亚瑟能看到紫水晶在黑暗中发着光。立香一天就这么听着亚瑟说话，偶尔补充一句，然后将花束留下回到教会。花朵饱含着的香气弥漫着散开在亚瑟家中，和立香身上的香味一模一样，但这些花从没在教会门前看到过。奇异的白色花瓣底部是淡紫色的线朝中心延伸，绿色长枝干上还留有着水珠，纤细扁平的长叶子垂在两旁，只是一到第二天这些花朵就会枯萎成黑色，像失去了生命一样瘫软着身子。

交谈不使人厌倦，亚瑟无法厌倦与立香一起的时光。立香牵起了亚瑟的手打开了自己房门，里面干净整洁，还有床头柜那里的花瓶插着立香时常送来的花。

“这花不好照顾吧。”亚瑟伸手摸着光滑的花瓣，他感觉有股凉气从指尖钻入心窝，随即松开了手。

“还好吧，只要习惯了就不难。”立香将房门关上后走去关上了窗，外面阴云密布的样子仿佛随时会有一场暴雨降临。立香点燃了蜡烛放到桌上，昏暗的房间光明了不少，亚瑟看向了床头上挂着的画像，是那束不知种类的花的画像，紫色的花蕊像眼睛在盯着亚瑟。

衣物解开的窸窣声，黑色的布落在地上，立香像花瓣般白皙的皮肤在暖黄色的烛光中变成了橘色，立香迈腿跨出了脚边的衣物抱住了自己胸。“亚瑟先生。”他低声的呼唤着，亚瑟直视着立香的眼睛，那片大海下隐藏着无限的黑暗与他无法探知的秘密，大海中央点亮的烛光脆弱的摇晃着仿佛随时会熄灭。亚瑟伸手抓住立香的手将他拉到身前，右手将立香垂下来的碎发拨开挂到耳后，他抚摸着立香的额头，他的眼角，亚瑟低头吻住立香的唇。“嗯，唔。”立香双手攀上亚瑟胸膛往上搂住了脖子，他踮起脚一使劲俩人就倒在了床上。

亚瑟将上衣脱去丢到地上，白色的闪电将两人的影子照映在墙壁上，炸裂开的白光下是他们的肉体交叠在一起，立香撑着双臂坐下去后发出满足的叹息声，亚瑟的手在他的腰上掐出了红印。“亚瑟先生，亚瑟！”在不断的顶撞中胡乱叫起对方名字的立香遮住了脸颊，但他的眼睛在烛光中显得异常清晰，比亚瑟任何时候看的都清晰，他的吻落在立香的眼角旁，享受着与立香一起的性事。用手掐住立香脸颊迫使他开口后亚瑟将舌头伸进去，激情的深吻比任何时候都撩动人心。立香被亚瑟翻过来压在那里，立香手臂撑在墙壁上扣紧了墙壁在上面留下了一个小坑，高潮之际立香跪在床上被压在了墙壁和亚瑟之间，他看着紫色的花蕾将吻落下。

外面的暴雨下的更加猛烈，雨幕密集的几乎看不见一米外的东西，伴随着狂风闪电一棵大树倒在了地上，鸽子窝摔毁在地面上流了一地蛋液。

亚瑟与立香待的时间更久了，站在窗边的神父捏着蜘蛛尸体将它丢出窗外，蜘蛛落在了雨后的小水坑中漂浮着，顺着水流飘到了一旁落入了蚂蚁窝中，它还残余了些许价值。

立香合上了木门就跑去见亚瑟，亚瑟牵住他的手带他走遍了降星镇，去到了镇子中心的广场，去到了那大片的农田旁指着田里的稻草人说些有趣的鬼怪故事，立香乐意倾听亚瑟说的一切，只是偶尔立香会小小的抱怨一句老修女，或者神父总有种控制欲令他不适。

“你觉得在夜晚真的会有黑色的尸体从中爬出来在田里惨叫吗？”亚瑟坐在山丘上问旁边的立香。“不知道。”立香抱着大腿，头搁在膝盖上，然后又转头看向亚瑟，“你怎么想？”

“我觉得那不是假的。”

立香停止了摇晃看着亚瑟翡翠色的眼睛，亚瑟爽朗地哈哈一笑，“我们去看看那条河吧，有时会有尸体飘下来，那时候镇上就会很热闹，虽然这有点怪但这里实在太和平了，人们有时需要点刺激。”亚瑟跳过浅沟拨开了半人高的杂草走回大路上，立香跟在他身后算是默认了他的想法，没人能拒绝新鲜事，就像好奇心怪兽总是缠绕着他和神父，神父真是太多神秘的事了，立香却是一如既往的那个。

在野外一次翻云覆雨后俩人赤身裸体的躺在衣服上，立香靠在亚瑟手臂上，右手臂搭在自己起伏的胸口前。两人就躺在河边的一棵大树下，夜晚凉爽的风吹去黏腻感，立香黑色的发丝随着风而摆动。

亚瑟右手抚摸着立香的头发，“你真是改变我太多了立香，不然我可能还被困在阴影中承受良心的谴责。”

“没什么。”立香握住了亚瑟的手抬头与他相视一笑。亚瑟抽回了被枕着的手臂，手指划过立香的脸颊然后突然掐住了立香的脖子，亚瑟原本温和的笑容扭曲起来，“这还是我头次毫无负担的撒谎，谢谢你的信任。”

立香抓紧了亚瑟的手，双脚在地上乱蹬着想挣脱这越来越紧的束缚，他快要喘不过气了，“你、你做的⋯⋯” “没错，我做的。”

绿色玻璃瓶中的泡沫像沸腾的气泡一样不断冒出，苦咸的海水发热发烫。

“呃！”立香感觉眼珠快被撑出眼眶，他的舌头延伸出了不正常的长度。

一滴两滴，红色覆盖了立香的视线。亚瑟头被劈成两半倒了下去，眼睛脱出了眼眶的限制垂在外面。“还不快起来，你这下贱的母狗。”梅林拿着染血的红斧子站在草丛里，冷漠地注视着一切。立香赶紧爬起身将衣服胡乱披上。梅林丢下一块白布，“快点处理他。”

白色的布被展开包裹住了亚瑟的的尸体，俩人把他推入河中，不一会亚瑟就沉入了河底。

持续更新中⋯⋯


	4. 第四章.织茧者的噩梦

“早上好。”

“早。”高文提着沉重的行李箱走下阶梯，盖在头顶的软呢帽仿佛随时会滑下来。

“我来帮你。”高文的同事走来要帮高文提箱子。“不，不用了，我自己可以！哎？！”滑下来的软呢帽不巧掉下来遮住了他的视线，高文左脚踩空了阶梯差点带着行李箱滚下台阶去，幸好同事扯住了他手臂。

“都说交给我了。”兰斯洛特拿过行李箱往台阶下走去。

“谢了兰斯洛特。”高文不好意思地摸摸鼻子，弯腰捡起了软呢帽扣回头上。

“没什么好不好意思的，话说你是要去哪出差吗？”兰斯洛特提着行李箱打开了汽车的后备箱放进去后盖好。

高文从口袋里摸出了钥匙，“啊、是啊，我要去个村子里。”

“是有消息了吗？”兰斯洛特小声在高文耳边问道。

“差不多，好了！你也该回去工作别在这偷懒了。”高文打开车门坐进去，将车窗摇了下来把一包东西丢给兰斯洛特，“记得我们的约定。”

“当然没问题。”兰斯洛特将东西接住站在那里跟离去的高文挥手再见，突然一辆车疾驰而过吓了兰斯洛特一跳，“哇！喂你给我开车小心点啊混蛋！”

“操你的警察！”车窗里伸出比着中指的手。

兰斯洛特整了下身上风衣，“哼，不跟你一般见识。”抬腿踩上楼梯回警局了。

车子在公路上行驶着，高文伸手调着电台的频道眼睛一边留意着前方是否会有车子过来。

“si、si⋯⋯这里是音乐电台！接下来请听这首，山坡上的女人。”

温柔的哼唱从电台传出，“没听过呢。”高文将右手搭回方向盘上，他自认还是常听音乐跟得上时代潮流的，不过像这种摇篮曲一样的哼唱会是音乐电台播放的类型吗？高文将注意力放回到道路上，一出了城市附近道路就异常空旷，好像怎么开都可以。

高文摇下了车窗让冷风吹进来好保持清醒，他深吸了一口气，“是花季吗？”这附近有一阵沁人心扉的花香味，香甜的味道像极了母亲以前常做的苹果派和松饼，高文还能想起他与兄弟争抢最后一块松饼时母亲在旁边哈哈大笑的场景。

他时常想起过去，梦中也会想起，一家人在餐桌上阳光正好斜照进来在餐桌上撒下一片温暖的金光，一切都暖洋洋的，他手上拿着的饼干有香甜的味道，掰开后他和兄弟一人一半最后从厨房溜之大吉。那是梦一样的时光。

“总有一天会再见的。”高文看着前方喃喃自语道。

哼唱停了。

就在前一日高文在报纸上找到了与失踪的兄弟有关的线索，很巧但又恰好，一眼扫过就是失踪案频发之地降星镇然后上司当日就给了他去查的任务，但只让他一个人。那种乡村地方确实没必要几个人一起走，毕竟，一帮农夫又能干什么呢？他还拿着枪。

高文不敢说真是那里有他兄弟，但这个镇子与他兄弟失踪的地方肯定有关联，在兄弟所留下的信封中曾提过几次那里，多是发生了什么动物逃跑事件还有麦田里的盗窃者，除此之外平凡落后一无所有。但只要有线索高文无论如何也想去试试，寻找兄弟几乎是他维持住最后一根稻草的精神支柱，不论是在还是不在，他都想知道兄弟到底去哪了，为什么失踪。

“⋯⋯下一首，赌徒蓝调，蓝调爵士乐，嗯哼，好调子！”

高文睁大了眼睛看着路前相同的风景，挺直了背深呼吸了一口气后靠在椅背上，无尽的绿色涌来眼前而前方是灰色的道路。在经过一个小加油站时高文停下来加油时顺便将放在副驾驶的午餐吃掉。取出了纸袋里的三明治，水壶里的水还温着，几口就吃干净掉后高文舔掉手指上所留下的沙拉酱便盖好了水壶盖子随手丢进车里。

见差不多时高文将加油枪拔下来后将油箱口盖好，手凑到鼻子前闻了下后高文皱起眉头扭头走去加油站旁的洗手池。白色的瓷器表面已经发黄的洗手池旁还有着干枯的青苔，扭开已经没有把手的水龙头，高文将手伸到微弱的几乎是一条线的水流下随意搓了几下，又再闻闻手上的味道，那股石油味已经减弱了不少，甩了甩手后高文抽出手帕将手擦干。

走回车边时高文留意到了自己的后备箱突然开了，高文抬手将盖子用力压下，老车就总会有各种各样的毛病，他只希望别开到一半时后备箱突然打开。在摁了摁后备箱盖子确认不会再突然打开后高文走到前面拉开车门，座椅被太阳晒得暖乎乎的。高文坐下来将车门关上。

汽车再次启动开向前方的土路，降星镇的周围都还未被太多开发，葱郁的树木随意生长着，只有农夫开去城镇贩卖动物的一条土路通出来。

在黄昏时高文拐进了山路，偶尔有动物窜出来吓他一跳，高文把车大灯打开照亮了前方。从山路往上气温越来越低，窗上甚至出现了雾气，不得不把雨刮一直开着。“嘶⋯⋯”高文摸了摸胳膊，他觉得今日穿的已经足够暖和了却抵不住山上的低温，寒气顺着一切可钻入的缝隙钻进其中让人起一大片鸡皮疙瘩忍不住绷紧肌肉颤抖着好增加些许的热量来维持不被冻僵。

高文哈出一口热气双手搓着肩膀，冷的他不得不停下车去后备箱拿衣服。很可惜他并没有带暖和的大衣只有一套套的衣服和套装，但也顾不上太多，高文就把衣服盖在在腿上然后穿上了两件衬衫并从正面双臂穿过袖子穿上第二件外套。但即便如此也只是增加了一点温暖度，寒气依旧纠缠在他周身。

“快点下山就好了。”高文搓了搓手臂再次启动车子往山下镇子开。

寒夜中那漆红色的大型野兽趴伏在地面双眼发出明黄色的两道光柱直射黑暗之处，莹绿色在黑暗中跳跃着消失在草丛之中，野兽低吼着卷携起周身发白的浓雾狂奔而来，地面上的碎石为它颤抖着身躯滚落山崖直到触底。

立香停下手中的工作望向南边，“月亮好圆啊。”他放下了手中的剪子走进教堂，果不其然月光透过玻璃从神像背后落下洁白的光。

“说得是啊。”站在立香背后的神父充满怜爱地抚摸着立香的脸颊赐下祝福意味的一吻，“但是你不该睡了吗，我亲爱的追寻者。”两指钳住立香下巴让对方看向自己，似紫宝石般的眼在月光中散发着惑人的光。

“不，神父，时间还长⋯⋯”立香未说完的部分淹没在深处所发泡的情欲中，堆积的泡沫从顶端肆意滑落摆荡在两座高山之间，只是摇摆着，摇摆着，最后破裂，泡沫水落在地上化为透明。

「你就像我敬爱的神那样爱我」

「我最亲爱的⋯⋯」

漆红色的铁制野兽停在镇子前时惊飞一众白鸟，白翅展开任意翱翔在空中，最后落在了不远处的树丛中用好奇的目光打量着新来的生物。路过的蜥蜴叼走了无知虫儿拖着尾巴遛入黑暗。

高文提出行李箱将后备箱合上，“总算到了。”他已经将那些胡乱披上的衣服塞回了箱子里，虽然这有点浪费他之前辛苦整理的努力。高文从口袋里摸出写好的地址往降星镇中走去，这里缺乏路灯和电力，照明原始的跟中世纪一样得用蜡烛，幸好高文有个随身带着的手电筒，有的时候总会派上用场，比如拿来丢逃跑的嫌疑人。

荒芜，坍塌的房屋倒在地上无人清理，树木肆意生长着仿佛要将枝叶抽长到最大极限遮天蔽日。穿过树木间的风声呜呜响起，高文眯起了眼将沙子揉出来，再次睁开发红的眼睛看去，这镇子的景象并非幻境，只剩下几栋发着亮光的屋子在空旷的镇上屹立着，像一个个孤单的小岛各自封闭起来。

这不寻常的表现一下就激起了高文的疑心与好奇，心中越发确信这里会与兄弟的失踪有所联系。这看似平和无害的镇子现在居然破败成这个样子如果不是发生疫病那肯定是有什么在这个镇子中埋伏着。

一些很危险的存在。

敲响了地址所在的大门，门打开了一丝缝，一位年迈女性的声音响起，“给我那张纸。”接着便是只手伸来。高文摸了全身的口袋也不知道她是要哪张纸最后将那个写着地址的纸条交给她。

撕拉，撕拉，纸片落在了地上。

“进来。”

门缓缓打开为高文开出个刚好进入的口，“其他的自便吧。”拖着厚重庞大身躯的老妪拄着拐杖离开了，被黑布包围的身体里像藏了无数人头一样。怪异的气氛在高文心头添上一丝，“谢谢。”他拿下了帽子注视着老妪在走廊上拐进最里面的房间，随后他提着行李箱往楼上走去。

房间内温暖的气氛一下让高文冰凉的指尖回温了不少，他在开车的时候都差点以为手指要被冻掉了。

“呼⋯⋯”把外套和帽子挂到门后的挂钩后高文坐到了柔软的床铺上叹了口气，抬头看着天花板，上面的木板纹路像一个在狞笑的魔鬼也像眼半抬起媚眼如丝的女人，或者两者都是。

被打开的行李箱平摊在地上，高文拿着带来的面包下楼放在温牛奶的锅旁暖一暖好让它不那么冰凉的被送进口。想想冷透了又被压扁的面包，高文打了个颤，他才不像某些人一样那么不求食物质量。等了大约一分钟左右高文把锅盖掀开，将热牛奶倒进了碗里。

晃了晃碗中的牛奶高文以一个豪爽的姿态端起碗大喝了一口，然后抓起面包咬了一口，“呃⋯⋯！”里面还是冷冰冰的！高文把面包撕了直接丢进牛奶里泡着吃了。

吃过简单的晚饭后高文把碗洗了放在空荡的池子里晾干，自己上楼准备躺着休息一会。

咔、咔、咔，连摁三下，一簇蓝火才总算冒出，高文立刻将烟凑近了珍贵的火苗旁，烟圈吐出之际他整个人才算放松地躺在了床上。“哈⋯⋯”在一片白茫茫的烟雾中高文闭上了眼。

“我要去镇子那里工作了你也要保重啊！”拎着行李的兄弟站在火车门口向门外的他挥手。高文从大衣口袋里抽出手来与他挥手再见，“你也是。”

即将发车的铃声响起，车门将两人隔开在两个世界。高文站在那很久，直到火车连一点影子也看不见之际他才转身离开，忍不住给自己点上一根烟，他以前并没有烟瘾，但烟总让他忆起旧事带来过去的美好。像个恋旧的老人一样，抱着老旧的一切事物将自己葬在回忆里。

我总是想起⋯⋯

想起那棵树，那株草，那夏天来临时你泼来的冰凉河水湿透了我们的衣裳。那张纸，那封情书，你无疾而终的一场恋爱与泪水。吐出的烟雾中啤酒相碰发出一声闷响，我们坐在河岸上仰望星空互诉梦想，然后因为不约而同的回答大笑。

“我想当警察！”

不只是捉贼不只是蹲守在盗卖者市场，要去破无人能破的大案，难案，迷案！要在历史上成为一个无人能超越的警察，甚至超过福尔摩斯的名气。

高文笑着弹掉了烟灰后叹了口气，“可怎么你却成了宗无人能破的迷案呢⋯⋯”

又是一口白烟吐出，它在高文的眼中千变万化与天花板的魔鬼越发相近。上下眼皮在一众妖魔鬼怪乱舞的奇异幻境中不禁合拢。

第二天烟雾弥漫在镇中，不算寒冷但却到处都有种湿滑的感觉，泥土里积攒的水被飞来的鸽子独占一池，黑色的眼珠里转着贪婪的欲望。一块面包碎落在了地面上，教堂里走出了修士。

“色欲、傲慢、嫉妒、暴怒、懒惰、贪婪⋯⋯你是哪一个？”立香伸出食指让白鸽站在他手上，他微笑着用另一只手梳理着鸟羽毛，“呵呵呵，你真美丽。”

振翅间水坑迎来了新的占领者。

“啊！这里有水坑的吗？！”高文抬脚甩了甩泥水，只能庆幸着没有溅到裤腿上。“我想请问下⋯⋯人呢？”身着黑衣的修士已经走入了铁门后，咔塔，一声上锁的声音。

真是明显的拒绝。高文将笔收入了上衣口袋中，顺手把头顶的帽子往后推了些。

走在荒废了大半的降星镇中高文看着已经坍塌和正在坍塌路上的房屋，还有那一望无际的废弃田地，野草生的太高他甚至以为那里就是块荒地。被山所包围的地形容易聚集起雾，像一碗浓稠的奶油汤。

山坡上那个被封禁起来的红色房子依旧立在那里，那是一桩仍未确定凶手的灭门案件，妻子与小孩死在了卧室中，而丈夫的尸体在地下室里被发现，听说死的很惨烈，肚子被剖开后还在里面拖着肠子爬动了一段距离，而且被发现时嘴里含着一朵美丽诡异的花朵，不过被拿出来时即刻枯萎化为了粉末没有留下证据。这听起来太过怪力乱神甚至成为了警察聚会到夜晚时必讲给新人听的故事。

但真正身处这个镇子时你只觉得这里什么都有可能发生，怪异的气氛环聚在周身消散不去。

高文敲了敲门，“请问有人在家吗，我是来调查失踪案的警察。”

无人回应。

“请问有人在吗，我是来调查⋯⋯”

“给我滚远点！！！”碰！门后发出一声巨响，里面的人直接拿桌子堵住了门。

“请问有人吗，我是警察，想调⋯⋯”

“嘘——！”门突然打开，走出一位眼球灰白的瞎眼老妇人用手抓住了高文衣领将他扯低，压低了声音说道：“你想死吗年轻小鬼，不要去问主的任何意愿你只管去服从，我们都是他的，嗬啊啊啊——”老妇人尖叫起来，那干瘪的手指突然松开倒在了地上，老妇人在地面上翻滚着发癫一样地嘻嘻嘻笑起来，“我们是仆人，我们的主，我们是仆人，我们的主！咿嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻！！！！！”

“哎！”高文抬腿后退着跳下了台阶，他刚才差点被老妇人拽倒躺楼梯磕到后脑勺，“疯子一个！”高文难得破口大骂踉跄着踩在地面上站稳。但他很快冷静下来理了下被扯乱的衣领将线索写在了本子上。

他调查了镇子里所剩的十多户人，但十分之七都将他拒之门外，剩下的人都只说了一句半句莫名其妙的话，但总是在提醒高文，“不要再调查了。”

越是不能调查的地方越要调查清楚，人们否定冷漠的态度反而为他引导出了新的方向，他得去查查他们的“主”。

“请坐，高文先生。”梅林展露着一如既往的微笑平视着高文，手指对面的凳子并为他倒了杯热茶。沁人心脾的茶香顺着热气飘出，高文端起来小酌一口谢过了神父的好意。

“现在查案也要寻求主的指引了吗？”梅林带着玩笑的语气说道，但高文总觉得对方那狡黠的目光中总是隐隐带着嘲笑意味，或许是他太过敏感了。高文有些疲惫地揉了揉鼻梁两侧，继续说道，“哈，当然不是，我是想问问你知道最后一任的警长吗？”

“查理吗？”

“你不要逗我。”高文轻笑一声摆出严肃的表情直视着对方的眼睛，眼中带着决胜的意味。

梅林笑了起来露出洁白的牙，紫水晶般的眼被上下眼皮遮盖住弯成了一道弧线，“我们这里最后的一任警长就是查理。”

高文猛地一敲桌子站起身俯视着笑吟吟的神父，“不可能，最后一任警长明明就是我兄弟西蒙！你要唬我你也别想用这种理由！”

“我为什么要说谎呢警长，再说我如此清白你也不能强制把我关起来审讯吧，我可以对着神发誓我说的都是真的。”梅林摸着胸前的十字架表情无比诚恳地说道。

明知对方有问题但却说不出原因所在，那心中窝火的感觉已经很久没出现在高文心中了。他直接拎着梅林衣领把他揪起来，“告诉我！如果你不说那我以私人的名义也一样可以杀了你！镇民们说的主是谁，为什么自称主的仆人，你到底隐瞒了什么！”

“冷静孩子⋯⋯”梅林没有任何反抗只是用有着那魅力四射完美笑容的脸面对高文。

“我不信什么鬼宗教也不要叫我孩子。”高文压低了嗓音，眼神中充满了愤怒的疯狂，他觉得如果自己最后一根维持理智的线再被眼前神父用笑声拨动他就会陷入疯狂中。

“告诉我，你知道什么？”红血丝悄然无息地爬上高文的眼球，他觉得现在他可以称之为愤怒了。

“高文先生，你在问我之前就先搞错了问题。  
一，主无处不在，他永远都聆听着所宠爱的人们任何请求。二，我很高兴镇民们如此虔诚。三⋯⋯”

门被推开来，高文早上所看到的那名修士拿着捧花束走来，那花长得相当奇异，白色花瓣底部是淡紫色的线朝中心延伸，有着绿色的长枝干，纤细扁平的长叶子垂在枝干两旁。有股幽香飘来，是那束花的味道。

「山坡上的女人」

「回来吧」

「回来吧」

「⋯⋯」

“抱歉，真的很抱歉，我突然脑子一热就⋯⋯”高文扶住额头坐到椅子上，他刚才就好像被关掉了一切思考的按钮，“天，我做了什么。”威胁一个手无缚鸡之力的神父

梅林将那杯高文只抿过一口的茶递到他面前。“谢谢。”高文接过茶杯喝了一口，茶的清香弥漫在唇舌间。

“那我就不送了，祝你调查顺利。”梅林站在门口双手交叠摆在腹部前，一副诚实真诚的可信姿态。捧着花的修士站在梅林身后用他那幽蓝如大海般的眼眸打量着高文，在高文看过来时微笑立刻挂在他脸上。

“立香，把花换了。”在高文离开的瞬间梅林立刻嘴角垮下。

对梅林在他面前越加不带遮掩的态度感到喜悦的立香立刻带着喜悦的笑恭敬地回答了梅林，“是的神父。”

你冰冷无情的神情真是令我着迷至极你可知道，让我做你的追随者，我的眼中便只有你的存在。

可恶，关键时候就进人坏事，那个鬼神父肯定藏着事情。高文将嘴中那口茶吐掉，无论是否有问题他也不屑喝他的茶，他光是只见了他一面便肯定他脸上写满了混蛋，那冷漠自私深刻在骨子中的人不论再怎么笑也隐藏不了，这类人光是见过一次就令人印象深刻，从此以后你就再难信任其他人。

高文一点也不信神父那神棍般的回答，他要潜入调查，总归能找到点什么的，如果被上诉了他大不了就不干走人，一官半职什么的他早就不在乎了。这么想着的时候高文转弯绕路走去了教堂那被植物包围的铁栏杆围着的后院，他见那修士就从那扇铁门中进去。

高文晃了晃铁门，果不其然被锁起来了，高文从口袋里拿出撬锁的简易工具——铁丝，准备打开铁锁。

“请不要那样做，那里只不过是镇上的墓园，为了防止盗尸的才锁起来。”修士再次出现在高文身后劝告着。

高文见被发现了便放弃了撬锁，站起身面对着修士。

“我是立香，在⋯⋯”

“不必介绍，你和那个神父什么关系请如实告诉我。”

“这个应该与案件无关吧。”

“有关。”高文斩钉截铁地回答，但感觉立香比梅林还难对付，看起来就是有顽固性格的人。

但对方却做出了出乎意料的回应，立香将上衣揭开露出了一片皮肤，上面青紫的痕迹几乎布满了皮肤还有十多个针孔留存在上面。

“拜托，不要再追究下去了。”立香面露一丝痛苦低垂下了眼睛请求着高文。

持续更新中⋯⋯


	5. 第五章.纪念碑

「神啊，如果真有人类恳求您，您要怎么才肯回话呢？」  
在迈向天堂金砖铺建的路上一行黑脚印的痕迹，寻求真理者脱下了身上的裹身布跪倒在路上伸长了双手匍匐着，虔诚的、真诚的祈祷着。贴着路面的嘴蠕动着说出一串话语，随后起身披回了裹身布继续往前，直到求得真理。

神到底只是人造的信仰还是存在的奇迹。少年时的梅林握着手里的小刀将松鼠皮剥开时突然想到这个问题，这个问题作为永久盘旋在他心中作为一只漆黑的乌鸦不断发出凄厉的叫声引他步入深渊。

大学时，人们总将目光流于梅林表面，只因为那对紫色如宝石般散发着辉气的眸子实在令人着迷。理所应当的，梅林所创下的学术传奇也离不开他的外貌，无数的青春男女爬向梅林脚边匐匍着亲吻他的鞋尖，如人与畜生的关系般渴求着梅林垂下的一丝爱。

如同求神爱世人。

只是人生来自带的残缺让人需要寻找另一个完整的自我来弥补缺陷，可相同残缺的人太多，残缺是注定无法补全的。有人的残缺愈合了，有的缺口却永远流淌着黑血。

这让永远无法完整的人癫狂，他脱下右边衣裳将不断质问着这丑恶的缺口到底有何用，黑血已沾满衣裳纯白的布料。

梅林看着镜子中的自己，伸手抚摸着镜中的面庞，只是其中的丑恶让他嗖地收回了手。回头看到床上罗莎仍在睡眠中的面庞，他忍不住心生嫉妒。可是他已不能违背永远的誓言。这痛苦如细鞭抽在后背！心在皮开肉绽中震颤着，他只能将自己一切投入到学术中，把自己封闭进了一个人的世界。

我要是完整不了，那罗莎也该永远如此，你不会幸福的！梅林心中怨恨地盯着那盲目迷恋自己的少女看，那沉溺于爱之中的喜悦神情比直视太阳还要来得刺眼和令人厌烦。你是该死的，他止不住这样地想。

该死的罗莎！可恨的罗莎！你享尽了祝福和欢乐你要不得好死！我将要惩罚你，惩罚你直到生命尽头。“别担心我的羊羔，我会牵着你。”梅林嘴角闪过一丝笑意，手背怜惜地滑过罗莎红润的可爱脸蛋，低头落下一吻在她的眼角。

“梅林，梅林？”罗莎抚摸着空掉的另一边床铺从睡意中逐渐醒来。现在几点了？她摸着床头柜找到了闹钟，3：22。“梅林？”罗莎撑起身子看向卧室门口对着的书房呼唤梅林，“你还在工作吗？”罗莎掀开了杯子从床上下来，披上了一件薄外套往书房走去。

“亲爱的你该休息了，一直这么工作下去你身体会垮掉的，还有你早上得去上班⋯⋯”罗莎推开了书房门却不见梅林坐在书桌前，桌面整洁干净没有一点刚有办公的痕迹。

“你在哪里亲爱的？”罗莎敲了敲卫生间的门后推开，也没有人在，她合起来敞开的外套往客厅去，“梅林，你出去了吗？”罗莎打开了客厅的灯，地毯上的鲜红色在灯亮的一瞬间占据了罗莎的视线。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

“你在做什么。”梅林出现在了罗莎身后，他身上还带着未消去的烟味，伸出手环住了罗莎，“你怎么突然醒了？”

“我、我看见⋯⋯”罗莎扭头看着梅林，恐惧的心灵被那美丽的眼所虏获，不自觉垂下了挑高的眉毛依偎在梅林怀里，“我不知道，只是，我突然找不到你，然后客厅的地毯上有一大滩血，我好害怕。”罗莎从靠着的肩膀上抬起头直视着梅林的双眼，梅林伸手抚摸过她美丽的脸。

他说：“罗莎，那就只是不小心打翻的颜料罢了，你总是精神太过敏感。”

“真的吗？”罗莎转身抱住了梅林靠在他的胸膛前，“喔，可能最近你太忙了我感觉没什么安全感⋯⋯”嗅着身边人熟悉的味道她安心了下来，只是，她放在梅林背后的手摸到梅林的衣服湿透了。

“亲爱的？”

“'怎么了？”梅林微笑着低头看着她，盛满了温柔的眼摄人心魄。

“快换件衣服吧，你的上衣都湿透了。”罗莎抓了下梅林衣服的布料，“我都能拧出水来了。”

“是吗？我没注意到。”

“你个小笨蛋。”罗莎笑着地靠在了梅林肩上，她美丽的金发垂在了胸前，“快点换了衣服吧，还有脱掉这件丑围裙，我都不知道你为什么那么爱穿。”

“我想，可能是这样不容易弄脏衣服吧。”梅林笑意更甚，温柔的笑容似泛开的波纹让罗莎沉溺在这潭深水中。

“你还想再抱一会吗？”罗莎睁开的眼翡翠如宝石般闪烁印在了梅林眼中。

“是啊⋯⋯”

“你啊～”罗莎抱紧了不善表达爱意的爱人，“我爱你。”她拍了拍梅林湿透的后背沉沦在幸福的生活中，她是众人眼中被幸运选中的女孩，有着双学位、美丽的容貌、上层阶级的家庭，然后现在还有了完美的丈夫，他们犹如天造地设的一样，至少罗莎一直这样觉得，太完美了，太完美了，她已经拥有了一切。

“亲爱的，我站不了整夜啊。”罗莎睁开了眼在梅林侧颈落下一吻，然后低头看见了梅林衣服背后被红色浸透了，自己的手掌上沾满了上面的鲜血。

“啊！！！”罗莎尖叫着想离开却被梅林紧紧箍在了怀中，她已是走上了捕鼠器上的猎物此刻正紧紧环抱住了夹子。梅林钳住了罗莎的双颊，在她耳边低声威胁着，“如果你敢叫出声来，我保证你会立刻死在这里，所以闭嘴！你个婊子。”往日在耳边的甜言蜜语突然转换为了威胁，罗莎害怕地小声啜泣了起来，她手脚被吓的发软只能挂在梅林怀里如同一只布娃娃。

“亲爱的……”罗莎泣不成声地恳求着梅林，“拜托放开我，我什么都不会对外人说的，我会守口如瓶，所以、拜托你……放开我，今天晚上我没有起来我什么都没看见，只是做了一个可怕的噩梦，而你只是来到了我身边抱住我，是吗？梅林，求求你，我恳求你，我不想死，呜呜我还不想死……”罗莎哭泣地恳求着梅林放开她。

梅林将下巴搁在了罗莎左肩上不紧不慢地说道：“是啊，这确实是一场噩梦。你害怕极了对不对，是我错了，你会原谅我吗？”梅林用着撒娇的语气在罗莎耳边磨蹭着如进入了梦境般的呓语，“我的罗莎，我最爱的妻子，我将来的伴侣……我爱你，我确实很爱你，我的眼神每一刻流露的都是真情，只是…”梅林停顿了一下仿佛在思考，“我不知道为什么，你好像没有那么爱我。”

“我爱你，婚礼的时候我们不是发誓了吗？”罗莎那发粘冒泡的口音里犹如不停在颤的琴弦，真是拨动了别人心弦的可怜可悲。

“是啊是啊，我愿意她成为我的妻子，从今往后,无论是顺境或是逆境，无论富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康都彼此相爱、珍惜、直到死亡才能将我们分开。我说了这样的话但神要如何辨别真伪呢？”梅林稍微松开了点罗莎与她四目相对着，眼睛看上去前所未有的空洞无神。

“谁他妈管神知不知道！”罗莎趁着间隙立刻抬手捶在梅林下体上，转身就大叫着救命往大门逃去。

“操！”梅林捂住了被打痛的下体，踉跄地走到柜子旁从那些昂贵的精美银餐具中拿出了餐刀追上去，“别想逃婊子！！”

“你他妈个疯子、精神病！”罗莎抄起手边的花瓶就扔了过去砸在梅林身上，梅林立刻用左臂挡在了脸前打开了飞来的古董花瓶，花瓶砸在地板上摔了个粉碎。梅林怒气冲冲地掀开了小桌子，踩着茶几将所有的杯子茶具全都踢下了桌面朝罗莎追去，然后一跳落到了罗莎的前面挡住她的去路。

“离我他妈的远点！”罗莎拿起了一旁的烧火棍，“你要是敢他妈的过来，我绝对会把这个刺到你脸上你个变态！”刚从炉灰里抽出来的烧火棍还滚烫着，仍能发出阵阵可视的热气。

“罗莎……”梅林向前走了一步，“亲爱的，把那个东西放下来。”

“……我警告你。”罗莎睁大了眼瞪着梅林，提防他的一举一动。

“放下来。”梅林放下了手里的刀举起了双手说道，“相信我。”

罗莎喘着气缓慢地后退着，“别 过 来，离我远点。”梅林突然往前一步烧火棍立刻打向了他的侧脸，梅林弯腰躲开后抓住了烧火棍下半部分将罗莎扯到了自己身前。“放开我！放开我！来人救救我！救命啊！”

梅林此刻终于两边嘴角同时上扬了，喜悦展露在他脸上，“罗莎。”他说道，“我们在一个深山的大别墅里，谁能听到呢？”梅林大笑着夺走了烧火棍，立刻用后面壁炉上的人头铜像装饰敲昏了罗莎，用刚才背尸体一样的方法将罗莎背到了地下室放下在女仆的身旁。

“如果你真的相信我现在也不会躺在这里。”梅林嘴角闪过一丝笑意，他划燃了一根火柴丢入到柴火上，看着木材断裂开在火焰之中将他紫水晶般的眼眸照出了罪恶的鲜红。

“啊……”罗莎再度醒来之际发现自己双手被反绑在了椅背后，看向光亮处，梅林坐在那里，被火映照着的影子笼罩住了他的妻子以及尸体，还在微微摇晃着。罗莎使劲挣扎着想将双手拔出来。

“如果我是你我就不会这样尝试。”梅林背对着她们开口说道，手里拿着树枝将其掰断丢进了火中，火越发旺盛，噼啪声带出了火星落在地板上。梅林一动不动地坐着，直到此刻他想到“何至于如此”，他从板凳上起来，背对着火焰的脸陷入了阴影中，随着影子从墙面爬动到天花板，梅林垂下头在胸前划过一个十字，嘴中低语着祷告词。

“不、不！梅林求求你！我名下还有一栋洛杉矶的别墅在黄金地段，还有银行三万的嫁妆，如果你打电话给我爸爸他立刻就能给你，我给你所有！我全部都给你！！！啊、啊！救命…！”

梅林掐住了罗莎的脸迫使她仰望着自己，“罗莎，我要的不是这些。”他眉尾下垂，无法克制住声音地颤抖，他心中带着迫切想被理解的想法却又愤怒不已。何至于如此！何至于如此！

“你想要什么？”罗莎小声地询问梅林。

“我想要、缺口的另一半，我想要变得完整，罗莎。”梅林弯腰吻在了罗莎唇上，“罗莎，拜托帮帮我吧，我找不到完整啊⋯⋯”他带着哭腔说到便跪倒在罗莎身前伸手捧起了罗莎的脸如人在仰望神般虔诚，“所以帮助我完整吧。”

罗莎摇头拒绝了梅林，“不要。”她说，“你个疯子。”翠绿的瞳中已无恐惧，只剩厌恶。

梅林站起身打开了怀抱，他仰起头似要准备祈祷却突然放下了手，垂头双眼瞪向罗莎，说道：“神已死，就由你作为新神明的食料吧。”伸手拽起萝莎头发往火堆旁脱去，椅子脚在地面上刮蹭着发出刺耳响声。

罗沙只有脚尖勉强踩在地上，很快就变为了如一袋土豆被农民拖拽的场景，梅林揪起了她的根须摁向火中。“啊！”罗莎下巴磕在铁通边缘打翻了铁通，里面的火倾倒于地面上接着一旁没扔完的柴火开始蔓延到铁架子上，吞噬着所有梅林尚能被称为人的“回忆”。

“罗莎。”梅林用鞋尖挑起罗莎的脸让她侧过来看到自己，“你个蠢货。”他那紫水晶的双眼与烈焰交相融汇了光，邪恶的颜色投射在了罗莎仍旧清澈的眼里，她看见梅林笑了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

凄厉的惨叫声与火焰舔舐过后的噼啪声飘散在冲天的火光中，巨大的宅邸在烈火中被烧的方圆十里都能看见火光与黑烟。

“咳！”警察咳嗽一声将伸手从兜内掏烟的动作止住了，“打扰了，现在我可以询问吗？”

“啊、警官先生⋯⋯”梅林在放下毛巾后心不在焉地说道，“她还在昏迷，我来代她吧。”

“你夫人的事情我很抱歉，我们出来谈下如何？”

“当然，当然⋯”梅林答应着站起身随警官出了病房，俩人走出了医院到对街一家咖啡馆坐下，这里许多病人的家属聚集着。

坐下后警察挥挥手叫来服务生点了两杯美式咖啡，瓷盘搁下在桌面后棕黑色的液体摇晃着泛起波纹将倒映出来的画面搅得一团乱。梅林两手摆在了桌面上放着，警察从杯子里夹了两颗方糖丢入咖啡中搅拌开，端起来的时候看了梅林一眼又将到嘴边的杯子放下来。

“恕我自我介绍一下，我叫西蒙。”警察唇上的胡子带着骄傲的气息在颤抖着。

“我认识你。”梅林弯下了眼角，食指在咖啡杯边缘滑过，“唉，这家店的店员总是会把咖啡倒漏一点。”他抬起左手搓了搓食指上棕色的咖啡渍后看向了西蒙嘴角不自觉地上翘了一下，他凑上前去做出要说悄悄话的姿势一手遮住了嘴，“虽然有点失礼，但我妻子有点⋯⋯你知道，精神疾病。”

“原来如此，但当事人的精神情况会有医生来做评估这不是你说了就算的梅林先生。”西蒙似乎嗅到了熟悉的味道而眼睛一动看向梅林，那有着宝石般光辉的眼却又迷惑了他判断的神智。

梅林笑了一声，侧着观察眼前警察的脸将咖啡杯拿起小酌一口便放下了，“医生一定也会说同样的事。”他不紧不慢地说道，顺手拿起了夹子往咖啡中投入一颗方糖。

从咖啡馆出来后梅林走回了医院，西蒙坐进了街边的警车里将随身的笔记本抽出来。在驾驶位坐着的莫德雷德舔了下手上的沙拉酱将最后一点三明治塞入嘴中，“那妖孽似的男人说什么了？”他嬉笑着问西蒙。

“什么都没有，而且也没人会信他对妻子做了什么的。”西蒙咬开了笔盖将日期写下后写上梅林两字，又将笔盖吐了出来说道，“但照我直觉看，这家伙铁定有见不得光的事。”西蒙左右看了眼后继续低头写着线索。

莫德雷德听后一耸肩，启动了汽车往警局开去。而梅林，正在上方的医院窗口目送了警车的离开，他舔了下嘴唇，咖啡的酸味让他感到嘴唇发干。

“打扰了。”护士推着车进来，“换药时间请回避一下。”病床边的白色布帘被拉起，梅林转回去继续看着窗外，只见对面窗户有人向他挥手，海水一样蔚蓝的颜色在街道喧嚣声中浮现而出，窗户内黑发的少年抱着一束花站在窗边对梅林招招手，蓝色的眼在花束间隐约可见。梅林移开了视线看向街道边在咖啡店门口出入的行人，胸口却有着炙热的感觉流淌着，是无法遏制的好奇，梅林再度将视线移回去只听到乌鸦凄厉沙哑的叫声，白鸽群随之飞过了城市上空。再一眨眼只剩飘荡到窗台的一根羽毛，对面窗户空空如也。

持续更新中⋯⋯


	6. 第六章.淡蓝色眼眸

请为我献身！请为我献身！请为我献身！

从至高殿堂而下的圣洁之人踩着纯洁无瑕的白布将他尊贵的身躯放下到人间之中，伴随他而来的有使者们的号角声与人间赞颂者的赞美歌，太阳璀璨神圣的光辉透过高大明亮的窗户在他身上落下了祝福的光。

我的祝福者啊！欢迎来到这充满残暴欢愉的丑恶世界！

“我们回来了！”莫德雷德抢先一步踩上了阶梯打开警局的门走进去，里面的其他同事走了一半只剩一位老实人在这里守着大本营。

兰斯洛特放下了手里的文件，转过身子询问刚进门的西蒙那起'别墅深夜起火案'进展如何了。在一旁的莫德雷德在解领带的时候看了眼兰斯洛特桌面，嘿嘿一笑拎起了个甜甜圈说，“那女记者又来了吧？”然后张嘴就吃掉了一半，忍不住感叹这是哪家的面包店能做的那么好吃。

“那是她亲手做的。”莫德雷德听了立刻吹了声口哨。兰斯洛特把装着甜甜圈的盒子给合上了，咳嗽一声提醒话归正题，但西蒙却去泡咖啡了，兰斯洛特不禁叹口气内心感叹这帮同事有哪个能正经点的。

“兰斯洛特。”

“啊、是！”兰斯洛特拿起桌上的文件，“已经做完了局长。”

“做的不错，明天上头要求我们这边来开一场记者会，还有记得不要再滥用权利了。”

“啊哈哈哈……”兰斯洛特摸了摸后脑勺，干干地笑出声，他不久之前偷放了个没受邀请的记者入场还是被知道了。只是那记者回想起来却又觉得很陌生……为什么当时就放他进去了呢？

“喂！兰斯洛特！”

莫德雷德的声音打断了他的思绪，兰斯洛特答应了一声便走过去。仿佛有一双手轻轻拨开了缠绕在他大脑周围的迷雾将他从困惑中解脱了出来，他便不再思考这个问题。

小小的会议室里充斥着浓烈的咖啡香气，西蒙正站在窗边看着街边人来人往的人们，似乎看什么看的正入神。兰斯洛特敲了下桌面，“醒醒，开会。”西蒙这才如梦初醒，莫德雷德好奇地探头看了眼窗户，外面一如既往人来人往的样子没有什么特别的东西。

“咳，先说一句明天开记者会。”

莫德雷德一听就靠到了椅背上开始抱怨局长真会找麻烦事来做。西蒙却皱起了眉头，问这一起富人家别墅的起火事件怎么会有如此大声势，还要开记者会？

莫德雷德嘻嘻笑着调侃起西蒙，“你小子连这都不知道？看你一副老派的样貌还以为对这些有钱人的事一定清楚呢。”

“那个梅林是最近跟政府有关的一个项目的中心人物啊，年纪轻轻的天才突然卷入了极其可疑的纵火案，妻子还全身重度烧伤。”兰斯洛特轻笑着摇摇头仿佛这是什么好笑的喜剧，“在这个时间段出了这样的事情，处理不好我们就遭殃了。”

“所以麻烦死啦！从昨晚开始就忙个没完。”莫德雷德翘起椅子两脚搭在了桌面上。

西蒙看了眼窗外，上身离桌子中心近了些，“但是，如果单看这件事情这人难道不是……”

窗外乌鸦嘶哑的叫声难听且刺耳。

莫德雷德停止了摇椅子的动作和兰斯洛特一起看向西蒙。

“西蒙，你可别像高文一样。”兰斯洛特盯着西蒙严肃地说道。

会议室陷入了沉默之中，直到莫德雷德站起来打破了凝重的氛围。“西蒙你不是已经问过那家伙了吗？”

“是的。”西蒙将本子从口袋里拿了出来，又有些迟疑要不要放桌上摊开，最后他还是没放下，汇报给兰斯洛特，梅林所说的起因经过还有时间点。

“……嗯，好，那这事就这样吧。”兰斯洛特拍了下桌面站起来总结道，仿佛已经尘埃落定。

“那……”

莫德雷德收拾着桌面上的资料，“对有钱人来说这不是小事一桩吗，不用担心。”他拍了下西蒙的肩膀又捏了捏，也和兰斯洛特那般说了同样的话，“不要像高文一样。”

会议室的门打开，两人出去了，西蒙却站在那里感觉怅然若失。在高文出事被调职后他作为局外人怀疑过，怀疑自己成为警察的正当性。心烦之际走出了警局到后巷抽出一根烟点燃了，抬头望去是一群白鸽振翅飞过上空。“现在真的是20世纪的英国吗？”烟雾缥缈，像给天铺上了一层轻纱。

市内僻静的一角，black pepper咖啡馆内

“私家侦探？” 带着紫色毛线帽的女人双手抓着包包身子向前探去。

“没错，是个新来的小子。警察那边肯定走不通了，想要新闻就得花点大钱。”坐在对桌的男人脸与手脚都藏在了帽子与卡其色风衣的阴影之下，乍看过去似乎只是谁放了件风衣在椅子上那样极其不显眼。

“您的咖啡。”

“啊谢谢。”女人抬头谢过了服务员，双手把咖啡挪到跟前，一手端起来喝了一口，“靠谱吗？”她小声问道。

“物超所值，马修小姐。”男人嘿嘿笑着搓了搓双手，像下水道中支起上半身的老鼠那般用狡黠的眼睛审视着眼前的奶酪。

马修从包里拿出一包用报纸包着的东西，手抓着它捧在身前犹豫了一会儿还是将这一包东西放在了桌上。她太需要一次这样的大报道了，不仅是对父亲的证明，更是需要一次机会在这个城市里立稳脚跟。

行走的风衣站起身去借了个电话，没一会儿一位带着一身尼古丁味的男子走进了咖啡厅，脱下了那顶有些老旧的软呢帽对马修行了个礼。

“爱德蒙，很高兴认识你。”他带回了帽子伸出后马修握了下。风衣男数了数数目将其中一半交给了爱德蒙后说道：“你绝对可以信任他，他前几天把市长情妇都给揪出来了。”

“呵不敢当，我也就干些这样不见光的事了。”爱德蒙将钱收入到了大衣内离开了咖啡馆。

马修坐在位置上看着爱德蒙走进了人群之中，与捧着一大束花的人擦肩而过彻底消失在人群中。马修低头看回桌上的咖啡，端起来喝了一口。

对，就这样就好了，就这样去做。马修闭上了眼。

在这被雾遮掩的城市，又一人的梦想投于了无望河流中，顺着其他人舍弃的思想一起流向深渊。

马修付了钱后走出咖啡馆，接近夜晚的寒风卷起了城市钢铁的冰冷气息吹入到毛衣之中，她抱住了手臂，沿着人行道走来了桥旁。在烦恼之际她总会来到这里思考。

即使脱离了乡村来到这里，她与发小所诉说的梦想还是被埋没在了还要更沉重的东西下。马修还记得发小曾经追过一个男生，傻乎乎地追到火车站喊着一定要记得回来。“笨蛋一样。”像我一样，追着父亲的背影来到这座城市。最后又怎样呢？马修抬起头看向天空，极力地收回眼眶中的泪水。“那样的男人叫父亲什么的，太可笑了……呵！你算什么父亲啊！兰斯洛特！！！”马修尽全力对河流喊道，“丢下家人去当一个警察就这么好吗！”

马修是兰斯洛特与一位女人的孩子，那还是在许久以前，她与母亲留下在了村子里。从小她便不断被母亲重复着父亲是个多么伟大多么有能力的警察，他那张与母亲唯一的合照不断地被拿出来给马修看。对马修来说，这只是个舍弃了自己和母亲逃跑的混蛋。在她来到这个城市后她才知道了关于兰斯洛特的事情，大部分都是些为人不齿的隐瞒和欺骗，作为八卦满城飘散。

“这位小姐？”

“什么？”马修回过头，“啊！”

乌鸦追随着天空最后的明亮消失于地平线处，天黑了。

门窗被风吹的来回晃动发出哐哐哐的响声，兰斯洛特坐在办公桌前绞尽脑汁地编写文案，好使得每个人都能满意，虽然他知道初稿绝对会被退回的。

整个灯光昏暗的警局只有兰斯洛特坐在那里，其他值夜班的人正在后面院子里煮东西准备夜宵，兰斯洛特一向都是由了他们去，做完分自己一口就好。

“唉。”兰斯洛特靠到椅背上，拿起水杯喝了一口又突然想到什么事起身离开，此时办公室内的电话铃响没几声就断了，接待小姐在后头和别人一起吃夜宵完全没有听见。

夜晚里不止一个人在行动。

私家侦探爱德蒙绕过警戒线翻入了大宅内，而一旁站着望风的人却是一名警察。

“现在不会有人来的，你动作快点就好。”说话的人习惯性地摸了下口袋又考虑到什么便放下了手。“别紧张西蒙，我已经很熟这事了。”爱德蒙将警戒线放下说道，“现在不会有一个人管这里的，你大可不必还傻愣在这里。”爱德蒙说完打开了一个手电筒照向被大火烧的焦黑的宅子。

“啊！”谁叫了一声摔倒在草丛中，两人立刻跑过去却只看到了一束将近一米长的花散在草地上，摸上去的时候有着突然沁入心扉的冰凉，随后花束就枯萎了。

“这什么东西？”西蒙用手指勾了下，花瓣碎成了尘土落回到地面。

而在他们不远处一双眼睛正看着他们，“不错的对象，你做的真好。”梅林拨开了眼前少年的黑发让其蔚蓝如海的眼露出来，他手指怜爱地抚摸过立香的脸颊，然后在其额头印上一吻，夜晚让肌肤变得冰凉。

宅子里被火烧过的地方透着股烧焦的味道和一股独特的气味，爱德蒙嗅了下立刻皱起了眉，“哪来的福尔马林味？”他踩了几下地板，然后有一处声音不太一样，他叫来了西蒙一起挪开了上面的倒塌物，一打开果然是地下室，只是这地下室入口一打开就冲出来股怪味，难以言喻的混杂的味道纠缠在一起涌出来。手电筒的光照进去，里面只有一片焦黑的痕迹，爱德蒙用手帕捂住鼻子让西蒙在这里等他，他下去看看。

地下室里一片漆黑，爱德蒙落地的时候好似踩到了什么，但是所有东西都被烧毁了根本无法当场验证。他顺着墙壁将这硕大的地下室绕着走了一圈，在他留意到地上书的封面后便将那些焦黑的东西搬开，下面还有些没烧完的纸，爱德蒙简单扫了一眼发现是些没有意义的心理学相关资料，直到他又踩到了什么。他立刻用手帕把这东西包起来收起来，往地下室出口走，可是他却听到了敲打墙壁的声音，是什么瓶瓶罐罐吗？爱德蒙没有在意。他抓住了西蒙的手从地下室出去后将拿来的东西给西蒙看，一只被烧的焦黑的断手。

“什么？！”西蒙大惊失色，这可远超了他想象中的范畴。

“等下。”爱德蒙将断手收了回去，“我可还得给雇主一个交待，等这件事新闻报道了警局那边想必也遮不住了，这不是你想要的吗？”

“那样会引起群众恐慌的，事情没有那么好解决。”

“有何不可。”爱德蒙笑得精明，他凑近到西蒙耳边说着，然后转身回汽车上拿相机。他来这里一趟可谓收获颇丰，当然他也并不在乎这个叫梅林的衣冠禽兽到底在干什么，他只想早日赚够本从这行里退出去。正义啊，呵！如果世界真的有所谓的正义就不会轮得到他在这了，说到底也只是相对的唯有利益永恒。

西蒙看着这一切只觉得这个现实是如此荒唐不讲道理，简直和要伸手拿出直径比罐子口还大的曲奇饼一样，不合理的不可思议。

警局内响起的电话铃无人回应，一声又一声过去后停止了，兰斯洛特捧着碗汤走回到办公桌前继续编写第二天发言稿的工作，还有准备给记者的稿子。他揉了下胀痛的眼眶，决定叫回来那些不干事的家伙，这懒散的做派早已是习以为常了。兰斯洛特笑了下，走到后门前打开。

炉子里的火还在烧，兰斯洛特捏了下眉头，“……看的不想再看了。”他关上了门，再次打开时手里拿着铲子和提灯。融入不了黑暗就不要发出光亮，兰斯洛特看着地上倒着的尸体，“命可只有一次。”他抓住其中一人的手臂拖到了一旁的空地上，用铲子掘开土后将尸体一个个丢了进去。“汇报下吧……”但是，到底跟谁说呢？兰斯洛特抬头看着无星的漆黑夜空，唯有月光发出荒诞的光，他已觉得自己快要变成飞蛾。“听说月光会使人发疯，确实如此。”他看见了城市边缘的天空一团漆黑的云恰似蠕动的虫那样，带着不确切的叽叽喳喳声还有昆虫腿碰撞摩擦的细小声音，一点一点的光从云中透露出来忽闪忽闪的，像眼睛在眨，不！哪止那一团啊！兰斯洛特看见了黑暗的缝隙中那些光亮一闪一闪的蜷缩在其中蠕动着。他打来了门，想必刚才那从地底传上来的声响是他的幻听，可是却有阵阵低语声传入到他的脑子里。

他还有什么选择，畜生便做好畜生的命运，这些黑暗将纠缠着他直到吞没，他也成为了黑暗。

电话铃声再度响起，兰斯洛特接了起来。随着长长的叹息声，他听到了铁锈被刮过的摩擦声，低声的啜泣，锁链在晃动着的声音，最后是一声“爸爸”，凄厉的惨叫结束在电话挂断之时。

兰斯洛特身体摇晃着走向了清洁间，将铲子上的地图与血清洗干净，那些在黑暗的缝隙里的亮光没有消失，还有那蠕动的声音以及模糊的低语。

第二日迎来阳光照入室内的刹那，警局门口是记者熙熙攘攘的声音。政府的项目宣布暂停，梅林走上了审判台却又无罪的全身而退，在民众的骂声中走出了这座充满黑暗与缝隙的城市。一名警察因为违反办案程序被追究了责任，调去了山谷中的一个小镇子“降星镇”。

持续更新中……


End file.
